


Gift

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows which angel he's meant to pick off the Angel tree.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 7: Gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“Blaine, honey, hurry up now,” his mother urges, tapping her foot impatiently as she glances at her watch.  “You know how your father gets if I’m not home in time to fix his lunch.”

Blaine’s _trying_ to hurry, though… really, he is.  It’s just that there are so many white paper angels to pick from, and how is Blaine supposed to choose just one? 

His brother had snatched one up quickly, without even looking, and was now perusing the others and making snide comments about the gift requests written there.  “Ooo, Blainers, you’ll like this one!” he says, crinkling it in his fingers as he pulls it from the tree and thrusts it into Blaine’s face.  “It’s a boy, but he wants _fabric_ and _tea sets_.  Sounds like your kind of friend!”

“Cooper,” Mrs. Anderson chastises, but Blaine isn’t really listening.  He takes the angel from his brother, smoothes the frazzled edges.  The boy—Kurt _—has_ asked for those things, but only at the bottom under ‘other items of interest.’  His first request is for a guardian angel.

“Is that it, then, Blaine?” his mother asks, her hand closing over his shoulder.  Blaine nods, still staring at the paper.

Somehow, he just knows this is the one.

*******

There are angels everywhere at Christmas time—on cards and in statues and in jewelry, in ornaments and songs and on TV, but Blaine picks the one that’s meant for Kurt easily.  It feels right, somehow… he can almost hear her voice singing inside his head.

Two weeks later Kurt opens the carefully wrapped box on Christmas Eve, and when he sees what’s inside he starts to cry.  Her fine porcelain features, her long golden brown hair, her fancy lace dress and even her delicate wings are so familiar to him.

She isn’t soft like his mother was, but Kurt hugs the angel tight to his body anyway.  If he closes his eyes he can recall the carols she used to love to sing, the fleeting touch of her fingertips against his cheek.

*******

It’s their first Christmas as _husbands_ , and if Blaine was honest, he’d tell you that Kurt’s gone a bit overboard.  The tree is new.  The ornaments are new.  The candles in the window sills are real, and no talk of the threat of burning down their apartment building will make Kurt compromise on that.

Kurt only brought one box with him from his father’s home and the one he’d shared with Rachel, and Blaine has deduced by now that it’s a tree-topper.  He’s never seen it before, and he finds that curious.  What could be so important to Kurt and yet only now be making an appearance?

Kurt pauses as he traces his fingers over the lid, looking up at Blaine wistfully.  “I’ve had her since the Christmas after my mom died, but after we got engaged… I wanted her to be there, somehow.  So I fixed her into a tree-topper.  It’s a little heavy, but I tested it and it should work…

Blaine places his fingers over Kurt’s own.  “Show me?” he implores.

When Kurt opens the box, Blaine’s breath catches in his throat, the memory long-buried and fleeting, even now.  But he does remember.  A boy’s name on crinkly paper.  A beautiful, porcelain angel sat upon a bleak store shelf.

He’d felt a strange pull to them as a child—directing his choices, guiding his hand.  He hadn’t felt anything like it again until years later, on an ordinary day on the Dalton stairwell.

Blaine thinks of saying something but he doesn’t.  Kurt gets the stool and insists they awkwardly try to balance together as they place the angel on top of the tree.  When it’s done they stare at their work, content. 

It feels like she’s watching them, but not in a creepy way. 

Blaine wraps his arms around his husband and pulls him into a deep kiss.  The two of them, twined together.  How many ways it’s been proven to him, time and time again, that this is real.  This is right.  _Destiny_.

This is his gift.


End file.
